Delivery in Bminor
by Felidae1
Summary: A fluffy, not really romantic Valentine Day's one-shot dedicated to my most trusted reviewer, Kat. It's a little early, but still I'd be glad if you R&R.


A little fluff dedicated to-what?(Felidae glares at various readers gaping at her) No, I'm _not_ dead or anything, I just got stuck in a different site.(Cleares throath)  
As I was saying, this here one-shot is dedicated to my most trusted reviewer over at , Kat. I know it's a little early putting up a Valentine Day's ficlet, but since I'm usually always running late…

Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all characters belong to Takahashi, the song is courtesy of Lobo. Don't sue.

Summary: Valentine fic without the usual romantic hassle, since there is no need for it. At least in Jou's opinion.

Reviews: Let it rain on me, let it rain down on me…

Delivery in B-minor

"Okay, minna-san, as you all know, our annual Valentine Day's Festival is up in three weeks!"  
The girls giggled, the boys groaned.  
Unerringly, the teacher continued:  
"Now, the school forum decided on something different than usual. Instead of crafting or buying a present or writing a song or poem for your koi, aibou, or whatever, you are asked to reveal one of your lesser known talents. There is no need for the presents and surprises to be even _remotely_ romantic, just original, since you are to use them to surprise a random classmate, who's name you're going to pull from this-_Valentine's cask_!"  
She held up a large box wrapped in shiny metallic gift paper, adorned with hearts, and smiled brightly.  
This time, the groan was collective.

Jou felt like crying.  
A lesser know talent?  
Yeah, right, as if he had any worth showing, let alone impress the classmate he picked.  
He could dance(streetdance and waltz, thought he didn't intend to tell anyone about the latter), duel(duh!), do a backflip(he cringed, imaginating the reaction he would most likely get), cook(okonomyaki and white miso soup), draw("Hey Jou! Is that a horse or did you REBD collide with a train?") and that's that.  
Except..except….  
The faintest spark of hope shone in the blond's amber eyes.

Slamming the door closed behind him, Jou rushed up the stairs to his room and started searching through his dresser, cupboard, wardrobe, ect, without success.  
Exhausted and disappointed, Jou finally slumped on his futon and sighed miserably, thinking:  
'I probably threw it out long ago-or my old man sold it to pay the bills.'  
That's when his eyes fell on the large, rectangle shadow on top of his wardrobe.  
Grinning widely, Jou rose from where he lay to retrieve his forgotten treasure.

The 'Valentine Day Festival' had been a success so far.  
Anzu had knitted a scarf for Yugi(she had tried for a sweater, but there had not been enough time), Honda had some Capoiera moves in store for Ryou, who in turn juggled knives for Otogi(although everybody had the distinct feeling, _Bakura_ was doing the juggling, and moved as far away from the stage as possible).  
The dice master prooved to be a rather good cook, at least according to Jou, who ate the whole triple-layer-banana-cream-chocolate cake Otogi had made for him in one go.  
Yugi was quiet the acrobat, Honda had to admit, but the duelist extraordinaire didn't think it too funny, when the brunet opted to rent him out to the circus.  
And who would have thought, Kaiba would make for a good King Lear? Anzu was very touched by the way the CEO delivered the insane monarch's final monologue, and she wasn't the only one, seeing how the audience sniffled and weeped quietly.

Slowly, the festival came to an end, and the only one, who hadn't received anything yet, was Kaiba.  
The other students whispered behind his back, casting him sidelong, mostly pityful glances.  
Which unnerved the tall brunet to no end.  
And then Jou appeared on the stage.

Carrying a chair in one hand, a small, brown suitcase in the other and an ominous black coffin on his back, Jou grabbed the microphone and announced:  
"Check, check-sorry, minna-san for runnin' late, it took me a while t' get my stuff together."  
He took place on the chair, readjusted the micro, then turned the brown box towards the audience, revealing it as pignose.  
Upon opening the large black cask, everybody present gasped at the sight of the accustic guitar Jou withdrew and connected with the enhancer.  
It was old and battered, but beautifully polished and well-kempt.  
Letting his fingers glide experimentally over the strings, Jou cleared his throath and declared:  
"I-uhh, picked Kaiba's name, and this song's dedicated to him. Hope ya like it."  
Without any further addo, his soft tenor floated through the ballroom, accompanied by the notes dripping like pearls from the strings.

_When I saw you standing there  
I about fell off my chair  
And when you moved your mouth to speak  
I felt the blood go to my feet  
Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
And something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes  
Baby_

_I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Mmhmhh baby  
You'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

_You told yourself years ago  
You never let your feelings show  
The obligation that you made  
For the title that they gave  
Baby_

_I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Mmhmhh baby  
You'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

_Now it took time for me to know  
What you tried so not to show  
But something in my soul just cried  
I see the want in your blue eyes  
Baby_

_I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Mmhmhh baby  
You'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be  
Oohhoho-oo baby_

_I'd love you to want me  
The way that I want you  
The way that it should be  
Mmhmhh baby  
You'd love me to want you  
The way that I want to  
If you'd only let it be_

Jou let the song fade out, then packed his belongings and left without another word.  
It was then, that the audience finally woke from it's awed daze and started roaring in applause.

He had waited, until every last student had left.  
Only then he dared to come out of his hiding place in the janitor's closet and walk through the empty halls.  
As he passed the lockers, the sound of clapping drew his attention.  
Kaiba stepped out of the shadows, still applauding, a semi-mocking grin on his face.  
"Honto de, inu, I must admit, that was not bad. Although it makes one wonder-were you just declaring your undying love for me out there?"Jou gave the CEO a look that read 'who the hell let _you_ out of the asylum'.  
Then the blond shook his head and, giving an amused chuckle, replied:  
"Just _how _conceited can one get?"  
Amber bore into azure, as he continued:  
"I picked this song because it fit you best and it's one of the few I can sing and play without messin' up. As for the meanin' behind it-take it any way you want."  
Shifting the weight on his shoulders, Jou patted the brunet's cheek in a rather patronizing manner and stated:  
"For somebody who claims to know everythin', you know quiet little, moneybags."

With that, he was on his way, humming the song as he did, leaving Kaiba standing there, wondering.

The blond's voice kept playing in the CEO's head for days to come.

Fin

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Well, I'll be tuning out again-see ya in the funny pages!


End file.
